RUN – Relation UnNotification
by amakuchame2
Summary: Sasuke seorang bandar narkoba bohongan, Naruto anak yang biasa aja. suatu hari sasuke di kejar oleh preman, dan sialnya naruto yang gak salah apa-apa harus ikut lari mendampingi sasuke, karna tangan mereka berdua di borgol. /Boys Love. SasuNaru. /Dedicated to my dearest uke, Melodi mika.


**RUN – Relation UnNotification**

**Naruto's character is belong to Masashi kishimoto – sensei**

**And this plot, i dedicated it to my beloved UKE.. Melodi Mika.**

**Otanjoubi omedetou mikacchan sayang! Keep metal, dan sehat selalu! Mumumu :***

**Sepertinya saya spesialis hurt/comfort. Baru kali ini buat cerita humor. Ini bener-bener special deh! Maaf kalo garing, Hehe. Enjoy!**

**XXX**

Istirahat sekolah, Di ruangan pojok sekolah itu seorang pria dengan tubuh bagus menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding yang keras dan dingin. Matanya yang gagah memandang ke tanpa arah dalam ruangan sangat gelap itu, sementara bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

Krieeet..

Seberkas cahaya memasuki ruangan gelap itu saat pintu terbuka. Sasuke, nama pria dengan tubuh bagus yang ada dalam ruangan itu menyipitkan mata saat cahaya itu merembes ke matanya.

"kau, Sasuke?" suara wanita itu terdengar seperti berbisik.

"ah, kamu pasti tayuya, kan!" kata Sasuke senang.

Cewek berambut panjang itu menutup pintu pelan-pelan, dan ruangan kembali gelap.

"ini barangnya." Kata Sasuke, ia mengeluarkan bungkusan bening berisi butiran halus dari kaus kaki nya.

"jorok ah! Masa barang gituan di taro kaos kaki!"

"yeee. Mau gak nih?" kata Sasuke lagi, iya agak menjauhkan bungkus itu dari jangkauan hidungnya. Ternyata, lumayan juga baunya.

"well, pasrah aja deh. By the way, Ini uangnya!" kata cewek itu memberikan sejumlah uang kertas yang lumayan banyak.

"hoho.. makasih loh yaa" Sasuke menyelipkan uang pemberian tayuya ke kantung celananya.

"ini asli kan?" tanya tayuya meyakinkan, ia merampas bungkusan itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"iya dong! Tenang aja dah."

"oke, kalo gitu, bye" kata tayuya sambil lalu, ia meninggalkan ruang itu begitu saja. Tanpa sadar kalau di belakangnya Sasuke sedang menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya sambil berkata. "A-ho!"

**XXX**

Uzumaki Naruto berjalan ke perpustakaan dengan santai, ia berhenti di depan perpustakaan saat melihat Kiba yang baru keluar dari sana. Naruto menghampiri pemuda bertato segitiga di wajah itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"yo, Kiba, dari perpustakaan?" kata Naruto ramah.

"bukan dari toilet, abis buang air!"

Hening sebentar

"ya, dari perpustakaan lah! Kan jelas-jelas kalau aku keluar dari perpus. Gimana sih ente!" kata kiba komat kamit lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa ngelus dada sambil geleng-geleng. "kiba sensitive banget." Tambah Naruto lagi.

Duagh!

Naruto nyungsep dengan mulusnya saat seseorang menabrak tubuhnya dari belakang dengan cukup kuat. Sasuke segera menoleh sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdenyut.

"Sakit! Kalo jalan pake kaki dong!" bentak Naruto kepada seseorang yang badannya agak lebih gagah darinya. Dia tambah gemas saat melihat sosok yang menabraknya itu.

"dari tadi aku jalan pakai kaki kok! Emang kamu liat aku jalan pake perut?" si rambut raven itu menatap Naruto acuh tak acuh.

"Teme! Kamu ngajak tawuran ya?" kata Naruto

"ngajak berantem kali! Lebay banget gitu doang sampe tawuran!"

"sama aja, ayo maju!" kata Naruto sambil melinting lengan seragam sekolah nya, memamerkan lengan berlapis kulit tan nya yang agak berotot itu.

"minggir deh" kata Sasuke cuek lalu melangkah dengan kaki jenjangnya, gak mau meladeni Naruto yang notabenenya memang rada-rada itu. (author di buang)

"huh, sialan! dasar, teme rada-rada!" kata Naruto gak tahu diri. Sebenarnya Sasuke kesal juga dibilangi begitu sama Naruto, hanya saja dia lagi gak mood mau berantem dengan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri hanya bisa memaki-maki Sasuke dalam hatinya, hidungnya lumayan sakit setelah nyungsep karena di tabrak dari belakang gitu. Naruto dengan dongkol membalik badannya, melangkah memasuki perpustakaan.

Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar masuk, matanya yang sebiru batu kelahiran itu seperti terhipnotis oleh punggung Sasuke, ada sesuatu dari diri Sasuke yang entah kenapa membuatnya begitu penasaran.

Bagi Naruto, sosok Sasuke tentu saja sangat menyebalkan, tapi di sisi lain ada sesuatu dari Sasuke yang entah kenapa begitu menarik pehatian Naruto, tidak tahu apa itu, bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

**XXX **

Bel berdentang untuk kesekian kalinya di seantero sekolah, semua siswa menghentikan aktivitas istirahat siangnya, murid-murid di kantinpun malas-malasan bangkit dari bangku nya dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Dalam waktu beberapa saat saja lingkungan sekolah sudah jadi sepi.

Di salah satu kelas, tepatnya di kelas 2-1 terlihat siswa-siswa yang sibuk pura-pura mencatat dan pura-pura memperhatikan pelajaran dari seorang guru bermasker. Entah kenapa siswa-siswa di sana tak memiliki semangat mengikuti pelajaran dari pria bermata sayu itu.

"jadi.. mengerti.. anak-anak?" Kata guru bermasker itu lagi, ia menguap di akhir kalimatnya.

"mengerti sensei.." terdengar sahutan dari siswa-siswanya. Kakashi mengangguk puas. Ia baru mau kembali menerangkan pelajaran saat mendengar..

"waaa.. ada kambing terbang!" suara seseorang menyelinap di antara sahutan itu.

"siapa yang terbang?!" guru bemasker a.k.a Kakashi itu agak kaget, ia segera mencari sumber suara barusan. Pandangannya menelusuri isi kelas hingga matanya menangkap bayangan orang tertidur di meja bagian pojok.

Kakashi menghampiri siswa tidurnya itu dengan langkah gemas, sementara siswa lain hanya bisa diam tanpa kata.

"Sasuke, bangun." Kata kakashi sambil mengguncang tubuh Sasuke.

"hmmh.. kambingnya di tusyuuk ajaa" kata Sasuke lagi, mengigau. Terlihat tanda perempatan menyembul di kening kakashi.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! BANGUN!" pekik kakashi kemudian. Sasuke yang mendengar suara menyambar itu segera bangun.

"loh, siapa aku? aku dimana? Kok aku cakep?" kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir eksotis Sasuke saat bangun dari tidurnya membuat kakashi, dan beberapa siswa sweatdrop begitu saja.

"berani sekali kau tidur di pelajaran ku, Sasuke.." kata kakasi menjewer telinga Sasuke.

"adududuh sensei, jangan main asal jewer dong" Sasuke meringis dan meronta, tapi kakashi tetap mempertahankannya untuk merab- ehem, menjewer telinga sasuk.

"memang nya apa yang salah dengan tidur sih sensei?! Tidur itukan bagus untuk kesehatan, kalau kita kurang tidur itu bisa mengganggu kesehatan diri dan jiwa kita... kalau kita tidak sehat maka kita akan...blablablabla... " kata Sasuke panjang lebar, Sasuke terus bicara sampe satu semester. Bukan, sampe Kakashi sebal sendiri.

"Sasuke, sekarang kamu ke ruang BK!"

"ta..."

"sekarang!" perintah kakashi galak saat ia rasa Sasuke bakal bicara panjang lebar lagi.

Sasuke yang tahu tak diizinkan bicara lebih banyak hanya mengangguk malas dan menghela nafas berat sebelum meninggalkan kelas. Sekali lagi ia di usir dari kelas, sekali lagi dia harus ke ruang BK. Mendokuse.

**XXX**

Sementara itu di ruang kelas 2-5 sedang diadakan ujian biologi, terlihat anak-anak yang menyontek di sana-sini. Tapi karena sial atau gimana diantara tiga puluh tiga siswa itu, hanya satu orang yang di hampiri oleh Gai-Sensei itu.

"Naruto, apa yang di tangan mu itu!" kata Maito Gai, tegas.

"e-etto, ini kertas sensei."

"sensei tahu itu kertas, siapa bilang itu kapas putih! Cepat kasih sensei" kata Gai-sensei merenggut keras dari tangan Naruto. Naruto yang di perlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh senseinya hanya bisa mengangguk.

"itu, di dasi kamu apa?" Gai menajamkan matanya saat melihat bayangan aneh keluar dari balik dasi Naruto.

"ke-kertas sensei" kata Naruto polos. Ragu-ragu ia menarik kertas yang menyembul dari ekor dasi itu.

Tanpa babibu Gai-sensei yang memang sudah gemas dengan kepala pirang itu langsung menjitak Naruto dengan lancar.

"keluarkan semua contekan mu!"

"i-iya sensei."

Naruto yang anak baik itu nurut saja di perintah begitu oleh senseinya, ia mengeluarkan kertas-kertas contekannya, dari dalam laci, kotak pensil, kantung baju, kantung celana, kantung mata, kaus kaki, sepatu, kotak pensil, laci, lobang idung, kerah baju dan lainnya. Sambil cengar-cengir.

Sensei nya ang beralis lumayan tebal itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan siswa nya itu, sementara Naruto dimarahi oleh Gai-sensei teman-teman sekelas Naruto malah mengambil kesempatan untuk mencotek. Miris memang nasib Naruto.

"sekarang kamu, ke ruang BK Naruto" kata Gai, kepalanya agak pening.

"tapi, ulangannya gimana Sensei? Saya udah belajar semaleman masa nggak jadi ulangan?" kata Naruto lagi.

"Keluar sekarang!" titah Gai-sensei, dongkol.

Naruto yang hanya bisa pasrah melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat untuk keluar dari kelas. Hari yang sial.

**XXX**

Seorang pria berbadan tinggi besar dengan bekas luka di wajahnya tiba-tiba memijit keningnya saat dua siswanya memasuki ruangan yang tadinya tenang itu. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja duo itu masuk ke ruangan tapi mereka udah saling pelotot-pelototan dan dorong-dorongan secara live di depan matanya.

Ibiki morino atau guru BK itu berdeham sekali, untungnya duo di depannya cukup tahu diri untuk segera diam kalau tidak mau di tendang ibiki-sensei sampai nyungsep.

"Sasuke, kamu kenapa lagi?" tanya ibiki yang seperti menginvestigasi.

"biasa sensei, ketiduran" kata Sasuke cuek.

Ibiki hanya menggeleng, lalu ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto yang ada di sebelah Sasuke.

"saya juga biasa sensei, nyontek pas ujian" kata Naruto bangga, padahal belum di tanya oleh ibiki-sensei nya.

Ibiki sekali lagi hanya menggeleng.

"hmph, dasar dobe! Bisa-bisanya ketawan nyontek!" cetus Sasuke.

"apa? Teme, kamu sendiri bisa-bisanya tidur di kelas" balas Naruto.

"hah? Memang kenapa? Kau mau bilang aku tukang tidur? Mau bilang aku gak punya semangat hidup? Mau bilang aku kayak kebo?" Sasuke menaikan alisnya.

"kapan aku bilang gitu?" kata Naruto sweatdrop.

"halah, udah deh. Duel aja!" Sasuke menarik kerah seragam Naruto.

"oke, siapa takut! Gini-gini aku minum susu tauk!" balas Naruto nggak nyambung.

Dalam sekejap mereka sudah saling tonjok, saling jambak, saling cubit, bahkan sampe guling-guling entah untuk apa. Rasanya ibiki ingin sekali teriak kepada dua siswanya itu kalau bisa sampe mereka tuli dan mimisan. Tapi ia urung.

Ibiki untuk sementara membiarkan mereka yang kini asik sentil-sentilan. Guru BK itu menghampiri duo siswanya sambil membawa borgol. Ia menggamit tangan kanan Sasuke dan tangan kiri Naruto dengan tenang sambil memborgol tangan mereka berdua.

"se-sensei, kenapa kami di borgol?" kata Sasuke gak rela dirinya di borgol bersama si pirang.

"i-iya sensei, kami kan gak ngapa-ngapain." Sahut Naruto.

Duag, duag!

Naruto dan Sasuke menringis saat Ibiki menjitak kepala mereka bergantian. Apa nya yang gak ngapa-ngapain coba? Setengah ruangan BK itu sudah terlihat sangat berantakan karna kelakuan mereka barusan. Ibiki gak mau emosi, ia hanya menghela nafasnya, berat.

"kalian saya borgol biar kalian bisa akrab, sekarang keluar dari RUANGAN INI!"

Naruto dan Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu saat ibiki-sensei meninggikan suaranya di akhir kalimat. Mereka tahu sekali, kalau mereka akan dihajar sampai kejang-kejang kalau tetap tinggal di ruangan itu lebih lama lagi.

**XXX**

Detik-demi detik berlalu begitu saja, waktu berjalan begitu cepat seperti mengalir dari sela-sela tangan. Singkatnya, sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah. Naruto dan Sasuke dengan semangat para pejuang langsung melesat menuju keruang BK.

Tidak, mereka belum sampai ruang BK saat kemeja seragam Sasuke di tarik oleh seseorang dengan tubuh besar tinggi. Dan mau tidak mau Naruto juga ikut berhenti langkahnya.

"kamu yang tadi jual barang palsu kan?" bisik tayuya di telinga Sasuke. Cewek itu menaburkan garam dalam bungkusan bening itu ke kepala Sasuke. Sasuke meneguk napasnya, agak gugup.

"eh, i-itu.. aku salah kasih barang, aku punya yang asli di sepatu ku" Sasuke gagap, ia ngeri melihat tubuh tinggi besar yang menarik seragamnya. Itu Jirobou, kakak tingkat Sasuke yang mungkin teman sekelas tayuya, dan sebelah Jirobou berdirilah Chouji yang seangkatan dengannya, hanya saja mereka tidak terlalu akrab.

"cepat ambil!" perintah tayuya.

"lepasin dulu dong!" pinta Sasuke.

Jirobou segera melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Sasuke. Naruto cukup bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, hanya saja otaknya yang lemot tidak bisa bekerja dengan cepat untuk bereaksi, jadi ia hanya bengong.

Sasuke merapihkan kerah baju dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ia mengambil nafas saat mata onyxnya menatap kearah Chouji dan Jirobou bergantian. Besar juga, pikir sasuke. Sasuke menundukan tubuhnya, lalu memasukan tangannya ke selah sepatu sebelum..

"LARI!" Dengan tunggang langgang Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan tempat perkara.

"waaaa.. ada apa ini!" Naruto yang dari tadi Cuma kebagian peran bengong tentu saja mau tidak mau harus mengikuti Sasuke karna tangan mereka sudah terikat oleh takdir, bukan deng, terikat borgol.

"Jirobou, Chouji! Jangan diam aja dong! Kejaaaaaar!" teriak tayuya, dan tentu saja Jirobou serta Chouji langsung mengejar duo sasunaru yang sudah lari lebih dulu itu.

Sementara itu Sasuke sudah berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke arah gerbang keluar, di belakangnya Naruto yang terus-terusan teriak itu pun ikut berlari karena terseret oleh Sasuke.

Akhirnya, mereka berhasil keluar dari gerbang sekolah, dan sekarang mereka menyusuri gang-gang sempit di sekitar sekolah, dan tentu saja di belakang mereka Jirobou dan Chouji juga sudah mengejar mereka.

"hah.. tungguh.. hah..." terdengar suara terengah-engah dari belakang Sasuke. Sepertinya Naruto mulai lelah karna dari tadi mereka terus berlari.

"cepet lari!" kata Sasuke, nafasnya juga lumayan ter engah-engah.

"sabar, sash.. capek tau.." setitik air terlihat di ekor mata Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, ia agak kasian dengan cowok pirang di belakangnya itu. Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi harus ikut terbawa ke dalam masalahnya. Namun pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak punya pilihan, ia terus saja menarik Naruto karna di belakang mereka Jirobou dan Chouji juga tidak berhenti mengejar mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto terus berlari melewati rumah-rumah dan beberapa orang di sekitar sana. Hingga sasuke merasa lengannya di tarik ke arah bawah bersamaan saat terdengar bunyi 'bruk' ketika Naruto terjatuh lemas.

"te..me.. capek.." ringis Naruto.

"ah, dobe bangun!"

Sasuke segera membantu Naruto untuk bangkit, tapi ternyata tubuh berkulit tan itu benar-benar sudah terkuras tenaganya. Sasuke berdecak saat Jirobou dan Chouji berdiri di hadapan mereka memasang wajah seringaian. Sasuke meneguk nafasnya.

"sekarang kalian gak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi!" kata Jirobou.

Duagh!

Tangan besar berotot Jirobou kini mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Nyeri. Sasuke bisa saja melawan mereka, tapi tangannya yang satu tidak bisa bergerak.

"iya, kami sudah menangkap mu!" Chouji pun ikut menyerang Sasuke.

Naruto agak shock saat melihat darah merembes dari selah bibir Sasuke saat preman-preman berbadan besar itu terus memukulnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya saat tonjokan Jirobou nyaris mendarat juga di wajahnya. Sasuke yang menangkap gerakan Naruto barusan berpikir kalau pemuda pirang itu pasti ketakutan.

"dia gak ada hubungan dengan ini."

Sasuke memajukan langkahnya, tubuhnya yang cukup atletis itu menutupi Naruto yang sedikit meringkuk di belakangnya. Sasuke pasrah membiarkan tubuhnya sekali lagi di pukul oleh Jirobou. Ah, Sakit. Dua kali di pukul oleh Chouji, sangat nyeri.

Plak! Plak!

Sasuke pikir itu yang ketiga dan yang ke empat, tapi itu tidak sakit. Sasuke membelalakan matanya saat Naruto sudah berdiri. Di tangannya Naruto menggenggam batangan kayu entah dari mana. Naruto memukul Jirobou dan Chouji secara bertubi-tubi. Hanya sebentar.

"Teme! Ayo!"

Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan lagi tenaganya kini memimpin jalan, ia berlari sambil menuntun Sasuke yang merintih di belakangnya. Sekali lagi Naruto melirik kebelakang dengan ekor matanya, ia melihat Jirobou dan Chouji kembali mengejar mereka. Tapi kini langkah dua orang berbadan tersebut mulai tergopoh-gopoh.

"kita ke situ."

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke ke arah pinggir. Mereka mendudukan tubuhnya di balik dinding sambil menghela nafas. Dalam hatinya Naruto berdoa semoga dua orang besar itu tidak menyadari kalau mereka sedang bersembunyi.

"kita harus lari lagi dobe!" Sasuke baru akan mengangkat tubuhnya saat Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"darah.. hentikan dulu darah mu." kata Naruto masih sedikit terengah, ia merasa kepalanya agak pusing karna kelelahan.

Sasuke yang paham naruto mulai tidak kuat berlari pun akhirnya menurut, ia mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman di samping Naruto. Pemuda uchiha itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba menstabilkan lagi urat-urat tegang dan denyut nadinya yang tidak karuan.

Setelah merasa agak tenang Sasuke mencoba mengintip dari celah dinding. Jirobou dan Chouji baru saja melewati mereka.

"larinya ang cepat gendut, nanti mereka lari!" kata Chouji.

"iya, sabar dong gendut!" balas Jirobou.

Sasuke tidak tahu ada apa dengan mereka, tapi ia terkikik saat melihat duo gendut itu berlari sambil adu mulut dan bertengkar. Sasuke kembali meringkukan tubuhnya di balik dinding setelah ia merasa sudah aman.

"ugh.." Sasuke terkejut saat sesuatu yang lembut mengelap darah yang mengalir di selah bibirnya.

"kalau sakit, kau lap sendiri saja." Naruto menyodorkan sapu tangannya kepada Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat mengangguk dan mengambil sapu tangan itu tanpa bilang apa-apa. Dan tanpa sadar pula, senyuman tulus Sasuke barusan berefek pada semburat merah halus di wajah Naruto. Sasuke terlihat tampan dan keren.

"bawa sapu tangan kayak perempuan aja." Kata Sasuke sambil menekan luka di wajahnya dengan sapu tangan. Naruto agak dongkol mendengar itu.

"yah, abis aku kalo pilek suka ingusan sih, jadi harus bawa sapu tangan deh~"

"dih, jorok!" Sasuke reflek menjauhkan sapu tangan dari wajahnya.

"hehehe, bercanda kok!" tangan Naruto menuntun tangan Sasuke untuk kembali mengelap darah dengan sapu tangannya.

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto untuk membantu menekan luka di wajahnya. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi kini Sasuke tidak lagi fokus pada rasa sakit yang menggerayanginya. Tangan Naruto yang menyentuh kulit wajahnya seolah mengalirkan sebuah getaran halus padanya. Baru kali ini Sasuke menikmati detak jantungnya,

"aku menjual ganja palsu pada mereka" kata Sasuke, tiba-tiba. Naruto kaget untuk beberapa detik.

"mau cerita?" tawar Naruto. Entah kenapa suara cempreng itu membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman.

Sasuke mulai menceritakan nyaris semua masalahnya pada Naruto, bagaimana ia memulai bisnis ilegal ini. Sasuke meneceritakan pada naruto dengan jujur adalah anak dari keluarga pengusaha yang bangkrut, hidupnya berantakan saat kedua orang tuanya bunuh diri dan kakaknya mulai melakukan hal kriminal. Hingga ia terjebak ke dunia yang gelap seperti ini.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto setelah ia selesai bercerita, ia amat penasaran dengan respond Naruto. Sasuke baru merasa pertama kali ini ia benar-benar merasa nyaman dengan orang lain. Hati kecilnya berkata, mungkin tidak apa-apa.

"oh, ternyata pangeran uchiha bisa susah juga ya." Respon Naruto. Ia memamerkan senyum cerianya pada Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu tertegun.

"tentu saja dobe."

Sasuke bernapas lega, syukurlah respon Naruto tidak buruk. Entah kenapa sesaat tadi ia takut kalau Naruto bisa saja membencinya. Rasa hangat menjalari tubuh Sasuke, sepertinya jenius uchiha itu sedikit demi sedikit menyadari arti debaran di dadanya saat ini. Naruto sangat menarik.

"ke-te-mu!" suara yang berhembus dari belakang itu membuat tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto mengejang.

"Lari!" Sasuke yang sadar siapa pemilik suara itu tanpa aba-aba apapun segera menarik Naruto dengan paksa untuk segera lari ke depan. Naruto awalnya teriak kaget saat dirinya kembali di seret, tapi istirahat tadi sepertinya sudah cukup.

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali berlari, namun mereka tidak sadar kalau langkah mereka kini mulai beriringan, Sasuke mengimbangi kecepatan Naruto dan Naruto pun berusaha untuk tidak memperlambat Sasuke. Hingga mereka berhenti di sebuah perempatan jalan.

"ke kanan" "ke kiriri" Sasuke dan Naruto berkata bersamaan. Tubuh mereka bergerak berlawanan arah.

"ke kanan teme!"

"ke kiri dobe! Kalau kat ku ke kiri, ya kekiri!"

"kamu ngajak berantem ya teme?"

"wooo ayo, siapa takut!"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling melotot satu sama lain, keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Hingga mereka merasa kalau dua orang musuh nya makin mendekat. Sasuke berdecak.

"lurus aja!"

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkomentar saat menyadari bahaya yang mengancam sedang mengejarnya dari belakang. Ah, untuk kali ini saja ia mau mengalah dan membiarkan Sasuke menuntunnya entah ke mana.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang tadinya berlari tanpa arah, kini mereka mulai menentukan tujuan mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka harus kembali ke sekolah dan menemui ibiki-sensei untuk membuka borgol mereka.

Dibelakang sana, sepertinya Jirobou dan Chouji juga mulai kehabisan tenaga, langkah mereka benar-benar lambat. Sasuke dan Naruto mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mempercepat langkah mereka kembali ke sekolah.

Mereka terus berlari hingga mereka berhasil tiba di gerbang sekolah dengan selamat, meskipun Nafas mereka memburu tidak beraturan.

**XXX**

"kalian balik lagi?" kata tayuya. Sasuke melihat kalau di tangan tayuya ada pisau tajam, dan Sasuke tau kalau tayuya tidak main-main saat benda tajam itu menggores pipi Naruto.

"agh.." Naruto merintih saat wajahnya mengalirkan darah segar.

"hoi! Sudah ku bilang dia gak ada hubungannya!" teriak Sasuke pada tayuya.

Ia benar-benar merasa tidak seharusnya Naruto lecet sedikitpun karena kesalahannya, tapi cewek bernama tayuya itu punya pemikiran lain. Ia tidak perduli siapa yang salah atau tidak salah di sini. Sasuke menghela nafas berat, ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celana seragamnya.

"ini yang kamu mau. Ini barang terakhir yang ku punya." Sasuke memberikan bungkusan bening berisi butiran-butiran yang agak lebih kasar kepada tayuya.

"nah, coba gini dari tadi!" kata tayuya puas, ia menjauhkan pisau tajam dari wajah Naruto yang masih agak shock.

"sialan!" caci Sasuke, tapi tayuya tidak mengindahkannya dan pergi begitu saja. Sasuke benar-benar kesal, ia masih tidak ikhlas memberikan barang itu pada tayuya.

Di detik berikutnya Sasuke menarik nafas berat, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, ia merasa bersalah saat melihat warna merah itu menodai kulit tan milik Naruto. tangan putihnya yang bebas menyentuh luka Naruto sangat hati-hati seolah kalau ia menyentuh lebih kuat ia akan membuat luka itu lebih lebar.

Ah, biarlah kali ini dia rugi, asalkan Naruto tidak terluka lebih jauh lagi. Pikir sasuke tulus.

"teme! Kenapa malah kamu kasih gitu aja sih! Jadi sia-sia kan kita lari seharian ini!" kata Naruto dongkol. Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat bocah pirang di hadapannya.

"nggak sia-sia kok, dobe" suara Sasuke pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"ap—" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, mata biru itu membelalak saat bibir Sasuke menjamah bibir mungilnya. Untuk beberapa saat Naruto seolah terhipnotis dengan ciuman singkat itu.

"karena aku, mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih penting" tambah Sasuke sembari mengacak rambut Naruto yang wajahnya kini memerah.

**Tamat dehh..**

**Thanks for the attention**

**See? Sepertinya emang gak bakat buat bikin humor dah, wkwkwk.**

**Ogay, setelah ini saya lanjutin cerita saya yag terabaikan lainnya! XD**


End file.
